<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Hostile line of Questioning by Disorder14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572555">A Hostile line of Questioning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disorder14/pseuds/Disorder14'>Disorder14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Big Move [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>woso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blackmail, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Shaving, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:22:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disorder14/pseuds/Disorder14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Viv's time at Arsenal comes to a close at not in the way anyone wanted. A young reporter tries to put Viv on the back foot with an aggressive line of questioning only to be met by Lisa and Viv. However, things don't go as Lisa and Viv had planned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vivianne Miedema/Lisa Evans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Big Move [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Hostile line of Questioning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arsenal WFC 1-3 Chelsea WFC FT </p><p>Arsenal had lost and are now officially out of the title picture and given Man City’s recent form are unlikely to get into the CL for the second straight season. You are working the game for the local paper and interview Viv Miedema after the game. She probably doesn’t want to talk to you given that she was sent off when Arsenal were up 1-0 but she feels an obligation to take responsibility for her elbow which severely injured Pernille Harder. </p><p>You: “Was the Red Card the turning point of the game? And if so, how have your team-mates reacted?<br/>
Viv: “Obviously, I apologised and now everything is fine.”<br/>
You: “Apart from the fact you lost?”<br/>
Viv: “Are you trying to be clever?”<br/>
You: “I’m just wondering if you really believe your teammates when they reassure you that everything is fine? And given the rumours of you moving to Lyon - it seems that CL qualification won’t impact you either way.”<br/>
Viv walks away after scoffing at the question</p><p>2 weeks later: Arsenal WFC 0-2 Man City WFC<br/>
Miedema is substituted and kicks a bottle before walking down the tunnel frustrated<br/>
She skips media duties and her teammates admit to her move to Lyon being distracting for everyone.<br/>
The following day, Viv issues a statement to the media in which she confirms her move to Lyon and apologises for acting in such a manner after being subbed. </p><p>The following day Lisa Evans announces her retirement.<br/>
You ask if her retirement is linked to Viv’s move to Lyon? And she gives a non-answer. You follow up by asking if Lyon rejected you and only wanted Viv. Lisa is visibly frustrated by your questioning and the media person at the club blocks any further questions from you. </p><p>As you sit on your own in the catering area after the press conference to write your report, you are approached by Viv who asks to see your report, you refuse and she then asks for a word in private. You follow. </p><p>She brings you into the games room and turns on the light.<br/>
From behind you are kicked in the balls. You turn around to see Lisa smiling down at you.<br/>
They then pin you to the snooker table and demand to see the report before you publish.<br/>
You refuse.<br/>
They then take turns to strike you but in their hastiness forget that the Games room is visible from the outside and suddenly notice another reporter walking past. They stop the beating and chase after the reporter. Unsuccessful they come back to you desperate for help. They advise you to pretend the story which the reporter will write is fabricated in exchange for an exclusive interview with Viv when she is unveiled in Lyon. You accept on one condition. </p><p>You request a blowjob from both. </p><p>They scoff but reluctantly accept with their reputations on the line.<br/>
They direct you to the changing room and lock the door.<br/>
Lisa drops to her knees and unzips your jeans and pulls them down to your ankles before pulling down your pants to reveal your dick. It doesn’t take long for you to gain an erection. Lisa immediately starts sucking on your dick whilst Viv sits and watches. She sucks in a very abrasive manner, clearly trying to get you to ejaculate as quickly as possible. You cum and Lisa gets up. However, you laugh and state that it was only pre-cum. Lisa resumes the blowjob but pauses intermittently to aggressively jerk your dick. You start to feel dizzy as you reach your climax. You shoot your load so high that it hits the ceiling off the changing room before landing back in your own face. You lie down exhausted while Lisa and Viv laugh. They start to leave before you say “STOP”. They turn around (still laughing). “I said a blowjob from both” Viv frowns and looks toward Lisa who rubs her shoulder. Lisa closes the door. Viv walks toward you before turning to Lisa and lowering her head into her shoulder. You immediately get hard again and are surprised by how turned on you are by Viv’s teary expression. Viv looks toward Lisa. Lisa states that they have no other choice and you laugh. Viv gets on her knees and you move toward the edge of the treatment table. Your cock is now as hard as it ever was and Viv is forced to move her head back. She extends her tongue and reluctantly licks the crown of your dick. You start to taunt her. “Don’t you like the taste” “You have your GF to blame for that” “Come on, you're nowhere near as eager as Lisa, she must be the one to take it between the two of you”.<br/>
Viv gives a very half-hearted handjob before you instruct to suck it. As she opens her mouth you force yourself inside causing Viv to bite down. You jump back and scream. Lisa hits you and reminds Viv that there are still people in the press area. Lisa uses her hands to cover your mouth but to no avail. She then whilst standing behind removes her training shorts and black thong. She still has her socks on as well as her jumper, shirt, under armour and bra. She places her knees either side of your face and says “this will shut you up” before telling Viv to hurry up. Viv obliges and does now suck your dick. At the same time, Lisa lowers herself onto you forcing you to taste her. Viv sticks a finger up your ass whilst sucking on your dick. She is not as effective as Lisa but the finger in your ass and the taste of Lisa’s pussy help you towards a climax. Viv sucks down about 2 inches of your dick (about a quarter) and slowly moves down for more when she gets halfway she pulls back. Her phlegm follows her from your dick. You aren’t to notice though as your face is firmly entrenched in Lisa’s pussy. As revenge, for Viv’s finger you insert your left index finger into Lisa’s ass showing surprising agility. Lisa immediately gets off and puts her thong back on. She walks away with her ass visible. You notice a red handprint. She then demands that Viv finish you off so they can leave. Viv continues and then after a minute, Lisa joins in by sucking your balls (not for your benefit but her GFs). Eventually, you come and as aggressively as before but this time it goes right in Viv’s face with a fair amount landing in her right eye. She walks away and winches. Lisa looks down upon you with an angry look on her face as she consoles Viv. They head to the sink where Lisa helps Viv get the cum off her face and out of her eye. You turn to watch. You start to jerk your dick to the sight of Lisa’s ass who notices and moves to put her shorts back on. Viv places a wet paper towel over her eye and Lisa consoles her. You suggest a communal shower as they leave. </p><p>3 days later an article appears online accusing Viv and Lisa of assaulting a well-respected member of the press team at Arsenal. The club is forced to investigate. </p><p>Viv and Lisa are desperate to get a hold of you but don’t have a contact number. They eventually send a DM which states how angry they are at your lies. You reply and state that the three can meet and solve the issue. </p><p>You agree to meet at their house that evening. </p><p>Once you receive the directions. You cycle down towards their house which is surprisingly near. You cycle around one of the rougher parts of the town (although most of those are elsewhere) and end up arriving after the agreed-upon time. You knock on the door to no answer. You knock again. This time you do hear a sound but it sounds somewhat distant. You ring the doorbell. You hear some scurrying and eventually, Lisa opens the door with a look of guilt but also anger adorning her face. </p><p>She immediately rebukes you for the article's appearance. You state that the article was not written by who they saw walking past and show text messages sent between you and said person. Lisa acknowledges this but knows that her and Viv are screwed now unless they arrive at a sudden agreement. Lisa demands that you write to the club stating that the story was fabricated. You agree but once again issue a few conditions. Lisa would love to refuse but knows that:<br/>
1. You didn’t break the agreement last time<br/>
2. Her and Viv have no alternative given that Viv’s contract with Lyon only becomes active in a couple of weeks and Lyon still has the right to withdraw the contract</p><p>Viv reappears (wearing a shirt and a pair of jean shorts and sits next to her girlfriend) as Lisa whispers the agreement into Viv’s ear. Viv looks back at Lisa with horror who immediately gets upset but states that there is no alternative and she is willing to do whatever it takes to save her GFs career. They hug and turn towards you with a renewed feeling of anger. </p><p>Viv leaves the room and brings in a table and then another she then joins the tables together in the middle of their lounge which is surprisingly sparse. Lisa then starts to undress until you intervene and demand that they undress each other. Lisa tries to ignore your glee and enters her work based mindset. She tells Viv to come towards her and she lifts up Viv’s shirt. You demand that they slow down. Lisa carefully removes Viv’s shirts revealing a black bra which is more functional then sexy. They then kiss as per your demands. Lisa slowly turns and bends over. Viv reaches around and unbuttons her jeans before getting on her knees to remove them. She slowly pulls them down gradually revealing her ass and panties. Eventually her jeans hit the floor and Lisa steps out from them. She is wearing a pair of dark blue panties which are somewhat wedged up her ass (perhaps a sign of what that prior noise was). She pulls part of the panties out of her ass and re-aligns. She then turns toward Viv who is secretly starting to get quite wet but is desperate to not let you see this. Lisa removes her bra revealing her surprisingly large tits (B cup maybe) and red nippples which seem very hard. Lisa very deliberately drolls on the right one followed by the left and then gives Viv a long snog. They are veering somewhat from your instructions to Lisa which makes you believe that they are starting to enjoy themselves. Viv starts to pull on Lisa’s panties before she is pushed away by her and Lisa looks at Viv disapprovingly which causes Viv to go “ah” as if remembering something. You pick up on this but remain silent, for now. Viv instead goes under Lisa a bit and lifts her shirt, rising with it. She removes Lisa’s shirt with Lisa wearing nothing underneath her breasts now visible. Viv returns Lisa’s breast sucking and snog. Lisa is now nude baring her thong which is not properly re-aligned still but she no longer tries to re-align it. Lisa now focuses on Viv who is still wearing her jean shorts and whatever she has underneath. Lisa slowly unbuttons them and places her hands just inside the shorts either side of Viv’s hips and caresses her bum. She then slowly pulls down on the bottom of the shorts as she gets halfaway, Viv is forced to turn herself revealing her ass. Lisa then pulls off Viv’s shorts leaving them both in their panties. Viv is now fully turned with her hands on the sofa which is placed close to the wall nearest the kitchen. She bends over and allows Lisa to slowly pull down her white thong. Viv groans as the elastic of the thong departs her vagina and she spreads her legs a little to assist Lisa’s efforts. Viv is now naked and turns towards you with Lisa obscuring your view. When she emerges from Lisa’s visual block you realise how hairy her pussy is. You always assumed that lesbians kept their vaginas clean-shaven but clearly not. Viv’s pubic hair was not only substantial above her vagina but also on either side. The hair almost reached the top of her long legs. You wondered how a tight White thong could have held rested in amongst all of that forestry. Viv and Lisa now readjusted the tables and sat on them. Viv had her legs spread and Lisa knelt down with her legs on either side of the long and thin table. She began to slowly make her way through Viv’s substantial bushiness. As she did this you stared at Lisa’s ass from behind and placed on your hands on top of her panties. She suddenly rose from Viv’s pussy and looked up in desperation. You smirked and started to remove her panties. Lisa looked towards Viv with a concerned look and Viv returned a similarly concerning look. As you removed Lisa’s panties you realised why. When her panties were removed you could clearly see why she had trouble re-adjusting her panties. She had a butt plug up her ass. Lisa turned with a guilty look on her face as you left the room. You left feeling highly aroused and ventured upstairs. You could hear Viv and Lisa giggle as you made your way upstairs. </p><p>Ordinarily, they would be very concerned that a stranger was rummaging through their stuff but given the situation and the fact that Lisa had a butt plug in for all this time they were more concerned with pleasing one another. You arrived at what you assumed to be their bedroom. Lying there on the bed was a strap-on and a tube of lube which was clearly recently used. You picked both up as well a carrier bag dangling out of the top bedside drawer. You put the items in the bag and rummage through the rest of the drawers but the only vaguely sexual item was baby oil which you placed in the bag. You wondered where everything else was. They were clearly a bit dirty especially Lisa and you knew there must be some kind of secret stash. Viv and Lisa were now fingering each other downstairs. Each sat on one of the tables with the other reaching across. The tables did not have particularly long legs so both had their feet firmly on the floor. You started to wander through their house. Upstairs and downstairs but to no avail. Viv and Lisa met you in the corridor outside the lounge with their arms intertwined. You asked them where they hid their stuff and they laughed. They had a relatively large house but it was just them living there. The potential places to hide this kind of stuff was endless. Eventually, you found out mainly based on the laughter from Viv and Lisa. If you were near they would laugh if not then not so much. You had gone under the stairs and opened a Harry Potter style cupboard which initially appeared to house coats and such but there were many bags on the floor. The laughter from Viv and Lisa made it obvious. You picked up all 3 of the bags and carried them along with the one you had from upstairs back into the lounge. You wanted the items to remain a surprise.</p><p>You re-entered the lounge with Viv and Lisa remaining outside. You move back and push them inside and shut the door, placing a chair underneath the knob to make a potential escape more difficult. You undressed quickly until only your pants remained. You let your dick stick out through the opening in the front of your pants. You noticed a slight puddle from where Viv had been placed before you left the room. You demanded that one of them started to blow you and said whoever didn’t would get whatever you had in store next. Viv volunteered but the jovial atmosphere had now disappeared with both regaining a business-like attitude. Viv blew in much the same way as before and you got erect but after a couple of minutes, you abandoned the blowjob. You placed Viv down on the table. You demanded that she seat herself as she had previously which she did. You then ordered Lisa to eat Viv’s cunt. She obliged. Before commencing she looked up towards Viv, both gave a nod of acceptance and Lisa had a sharp intake of breath before gradually putting one finger inside Viv’s cunt. She circled her clit before sucking her. Once she had sucked for a half a minute she refocused on the clit. Initially flicking it before abandoning Viv’s folds and instead sucking her clit. Within another half a minute Viv climaxed. She pushed Lisa away and st carted flicking her own clit. She squirted aggressively and when finished looked towards you in a way which suggested she couldn’t believe her and Lisa were now having sex with some reporter watching on jerking his dick. You removed your pants and searched the bags. In the first you found a small vibrator and requested that Lisa used this on Viv. Lisa did with Viv now placed on the sofa. She put the vibrator on Viv’s clit before sucking her folds as you moved the tables to the side. As she did this you positioned yourself behind Lisa. You applied a condom which you brought with you. You then placed your hands just inside Lisa’s hip line and rubbed your dick on your pussy feeling her wetness. You callously state that you are gonna “fuck em both straight”. Lisa starts to whimper. Viv has never seen Lisa act in such a way. You slowly penetrate Lisa from behind. Her pussy gradually accepts you and you ease the majority of your 8 inches inside her. Lisa moans. She has now abandoned Viv’s pussy and Viv is now stroking her hair for comfort. You rock your hips back and forth with ever increasing authority. You feel Lisa’s pussy contract. You look towards Viv and say that “she could never please her like this”. Viv spits in your face with most of it landing in your right eye obscuring your view but also making you more determined. You have now found a rhythm and place your hands on Lisa’s hips and really start to take her using the vast majority of your 8 inch cock. Viv strokes Lisa’s ever more frantically. You feel yourself reach the verge of cumming and retract your penis. Fluids then leave Lisa’s pussy. Viv looks suddenly towards you. You reassure her that you're wearing a rubber and those fluids aren’t yours as Lisa moans. You smirk at Viv and re-enter Lisa. This time without a gradual increase. You slam your cock into her and her cervix. After a minute you feel Lisa release and extract your dick. You remove your condom, grab Viv placing her on the floor and proceed to cum all over her face. This time avoiding her eyes. You knew you had to take full advantage of this opening as you weren’t in a position to be turning down sex. As Lisa quivered, you grabbed her and demanded she use her tongue to clean off Viv’s face. As she did this you noticed how Lisa’s asshole was still somewhat open from the butt plug. </p><p>Once finished, you remove the chair from the door and point towards the kitchen. They both slowly obey. Both feel that given that you have now come, this evening will be nearing the end and their careers and reputations can be restored. The kitchen is fairly compact but the kitchen table is just beyond it. You sit on the nearest seat at the table and turn back towards them. You state that if they cannot make you erect in the next 2 minutes, you will fuck Viv. Viv’s face turns red as Lisa pleads with you. You simply point the clock above the entrance to the kitchen. Lisa frantically pushes Viv towards the oven, bends her over and starts to finger her. She wastes no time and already has 2 fingers as far into Viv as she can. Viv moans loudly as Lisa looks over to you but you stare back unimpressed. She adds a third finger and within 20 seconds of thrusting Viv climaxes. Lisa is forced to remove her fingers as Viv lets her juices fall onto the floor. Lisa walks over to you and looks down at your dick. You remove your hand and reveal a flacid dick. Lisa looks at you with a sense of frustration. Time is gradually edging away. Lisa notices that Viv’s juices are in part on her legs and she starts to lick up and down her legs. Viv moves Lisa’s hair out the way but notices that you're unimpressed and taps Lisa. Lisa looks over and puffs her cheeks. She then licks up the remaining cum from the floor. This gets you going but you stand up and announce that time has expired. Lisa gets up and points at your dick jubilantly. You argue as to whether you reached your erection in time. You compromise and agree to let Lisa shave Viv’s pussy instead. Lisa heads upstairs. Viv follows her to the bottom of the stairs and then looks back at you sheepishly. Lisa returns with the shaving foam and razor. They try to begin to procedure on the stairs while you're still in the kitchen. You realise and angrily move towards the stairs where Lisa is applying the foam to Viv’s hairy pussy. Lisa tells Viv to move toward the bathroom realising how delicate this may be. Viv sits on the toilet seat as Lisa kneels down beneath her. She has now fully applied the foam and tells Viv to remain still. You move closer but Lisa tells you to fuck off sensing that you’ll force her to slip. You stand in the doorway with a decent view. Lisa carefully starts shaving with her tongue wagging in the air. This lessens your arousal and makes the whole thing more artistic than sexy. Lisa carefully makes her way around Viv’s pussy. She has successfully shaved the outer regions and now for the hair on top. She carefully shaves upwards away from her clit and after 4 strokes declares Viv fully shaven. Viv’s pubes are littered around the toilet. Lisa places the razor down and kisses Viv. They look back towards you with your hard cock in your hand. They laugh and move down the stairs. You shout that unless they finish you off you will not message the club. They turn back together as you move towards their bedroom. </p><p>All 3 of you enter as Lisa kneels down to suck you off. You reject Lisa and demand that Viv do it realising that Lisa is trying to protect her GF. Viv kneels down and places one hand on the top of your leg whilst the other one is held by Lisa. She follows the same formula as the two previous times and after a minute and a half. You retract your cock and state that she either do it properly or you’ll fuck her instead. Viv cowers her head whilst Lisa looks at you with disgust. She plays with Viv’s hair and kisses her cheek. Viv tries again but after half a minute of frustrating sloppiness you pull out furious. You demand that Viv get on the bed and spread her legs. Viv whimpers. Lisa puts herself between the two of you and volunteers. You state that you’ve already had her and grab Viv. As you place Viv on the bed, Lisa standing behind stoically states that you “haven’t had my asshole”. You turn in delight as Viv cries “no”. Lisa tells Viv to be quiet and reassures that she would rather have Viv’s pussy be untouched for her future consumption. She tells Viv to go downstairs and retrieve the lube. Viv goes leaving you and Lisa staring at each other. Lisa spits at you similar to how Viv did earlier. Viv returns (looking upset) with the lube. Lisa turns around on the bed and presents her ass to you clearly electing to take it doggystyle in order to avoid eye contact. Viv pushes you out the way and applies the lube to Lisa’s asshole. She squirts almost half the bottle in there and starts to finger her ass, she slips in the butt plug she had also brought up, and whilst opening Lisa’s ass again she gets spanked by you which makes Lisa bark “leave her alone” you agree as you don’t want to jeopardise what’s coming. Viv eventually leaves Lisa's ass deeming it sufficiently open and squirts the lube onto your dick which stands a proud 8 inches. You move onto the bed and place your hands in the same place as previously. You rub your dick up Lisa’s pussy feeling her moistness. You then attempt to force the crown of your dick up her ass but cannot succeed. Viv steps in and applies lube to your dick before offering herself instead. Lisa swats Viv away and prepares herself. This time you move in a less timid motion. You insert your crown immediately and feel Lisa quiver. You raise yourself and part your legs slightly in an attempt to get yourself in. This works as Lisa’s asshole gradually accepts you. Then suddenly she opens and you move into her like a skier going down a hill. Your feet are well ahead of you as you get most of your dick up her ass causing Lisa to moan loudly. You re-adjust slightly and then start to thrust. Gradually you build a rhythm and Lisa’s moanings become synchronised with your thrusts. Viv notices and feels guilty but feels somewhat confused at the apparent enjoyment her girlfriend is getting. You thrust downwards and then close your legs. You use your legs to push Lisa’s further apart as you start to really fuck her ass. The rhythm builds and gradually you become more merciless. The thrusts get ever more intense and you lose yourself entirely. You feel a sudden contraction within Lisa and then a release. You place your hand on her pussy and realise she is soaking wet. You rub your hand up her pussy and momentarily ease the thrusting which is seemingly met by a groan from Lisa. You push back in and rub your wet hand on Lisa’s face and tits. You tell Viv to make herself useful and offer her pussy to her girlfriend. She lies awkwardly on the large bed and lies down using a chair for balance. You start to pound Lisa’s ass once more which is met with approving groans which seems to irritate Viv. Viv then places her pussy in Lisa’s face. Lisa pushes Viv back slightly as Viv opens her legs. Lisa elects to instead put a finger in Viv’s ass. Viv feels uncomfortable with this but also feels unwilling to reject given what Lisa is sacrificing for her. Lisa starts to finger Viv’s ass with one and then two fingers as Viv starts to open. You are now pounding Lisa’s ass and using all 8 inches. You are perfectly aligned with Lisa’s ass which hasn’t moved despite fingering Viv’s ass. The thrusts are becoming more violent and quick as you place your hands higher up her back for leverage. You ease your dick slightly out and rub her pussy which causes Lisa to squirt uncontrollably whilst Viv watches. As you ease back in you realise how close you are yourself and pound Lisa with a couple more thrusts before releasing all of your spunk up her ass. Lisa groans in relief as you fill her up. She pulls her fingers out of Viv’s ass who squints. You gradually exit her ass and pull away to the back of the bed and stare at Lisa’s spunk filled ass. Lisa then quickly grabs Viv and drags her under herself. She is able to kind of place Viv’s head under her ass as she releases your spunk onto Viv’s face. Viv feels like a third wheel as you and Lisa lock eyes in a moment of passion. When Lisa feels that your spunk is mostly gone she demands that Viv lick her clean which she does with her body underneath Lisa like a mechanic. Lisa then raises her ass and looks down upon Viv who has your spunk partially on her face and mainly in her mouth. You then watch as Lisa pivots off Viv and uses her fingers and places the remaining spunk on her face in her mouth. She pulls Viv up and snogs her, transferring your spunk to and fro. They finish and Lisa turns towards you bends and displays her recovering ass to you.</p><p>You all gradually calm down and make your way downstairs with Viv scampering ahead. You reach around and grab Lisa tits as you both walk down the stairs. She looks at you as you slap her pussy which leads to a wince and then a smile. You watch Viv hurriedly get dressed again. As Lisa remains naked. She sits on the sofa and displays her ass proudly. She tells Viv that she sacrificed herself for her. You get dressed. Viv looks towards Lisa but without the appreciation that Lisa was expecting. Viv tears up and Lisa snaps. “This is all your fault, Viv” “You wanted to go to Lyon” “You had the red card and the hissy fit and now you just cry”. You leave and can hear the argument continue. You shut the door as Lisa continues to bark at Viv. It isn’t as much an argument as it is Lisa unloading verbally onto Viv. As you walk to find your bike you realise it has disappeared. You knock on the door again and Viv answers, given that she is the only one dressed, you ask if she knows where your bike is which she doesn’t. Lisa then puts her shirt on and Viv looks teary-eyed at her. Lisa tells Viv not to worry and offers to drive you home. Viv chucks Lisa’s tracksuit bottoms at her and she leaves to drive you home. As the journey moves along you and Lisa share some awkward stares. When outside your place Lisa turns and stares once more. As you move out of the car. Lisa says wait. You close the door again as Lisa turns and bends over. She pulls down her tracksuit bottoms and says that some of your spunk is still in her ass. You open her up with your fingers as she pushes. She eventually fires the final bit of spunk in your face and pulls her trousers back up. You stare back at her. She looks at you (with the spunk amusingly dripping from your brow) and grins. Your heads move towards each other and Lisa’s licks of the cum and you make eye contact once more. She moves towards you and you toward her, you snog. After 10 seconds Lisa pushes you away and you leave. Lisa stares at you from her car as you open the front door. As soon as you look back she looks away ashamed and drives off. </p><p>The next day you send a statement to the club declaring the situation as a misunderstanding on behalf of the reporter and nothing that was said to have taken place actually did. The club accepted and the matter was dealt with. </p><p>Viv and Lisa prepared to go to Lyon and tried to forget about you but found that the more they ignored you, the worse it got. </p><p>On the other hand, you were looking forward to your exclusive interview with Viv in Lyon.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>